Medic
<--Support -- Medic is one of three possible specializations for the Support Class in Prophecy of the Fated. The medic is a specialization focused on healing and restoring of them self and their allies. Medics are unique in that they are the most effective healers of all classes, some would argue that no proper party is complete without a medic. Medics can learn to use Light Armor. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up. Each additional rank in a skill, after the first, requires the monitor to reach level 5x the rank of the ability; for example a rank 2 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 5 and a rank 3 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 10. Description: A support focusing on the use and application of restorative abilities. Medics heal their allies during and after battle, extending their life expectancies. Provides: Healing Abilities New Skills Starting Abilities: (3) - Gunnery, Survivalism, Sustainment, War Tactics, Speechcraft, Medic (2) - Medic -- -- Medic Requires: Level 1 Launcher (Requires Level 1 Monitor) (Requires Medic) Passive Effect - Medic The medic may fire stimpaks with their weapon as if the stimpak was ammunition, applying the effect of the stimpak rather than damage to their target. -- -- Reset (Requires Level 1 Monitor) (Requires Medic) Major Action - Medic 3 FP - Ranged Ability (15 Range) The monitor resets the shield of a target with a broken shield to 1 SP. Restores an additional +1 SP at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc INT. This can be used as if it were a self-targeting ability. -- -- Resuscitation (Requires Level 1 Monitor) (Requires Medic) (Requires a medkit) Major Action - Medic 3 FP - Melee Ability The monitor returns a fallen ally to life, if they are knocked out, with 1 HP. Restores an additional +1 HP at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc INT. This ability may be used with a stimpak to apply the stimpaks restorative qualities in addition to this ability's normal effects, improving the stimpaks default effect. -- -- Touch (Requires Level 1 Monitor) (Requires Medic) (Requires a medkit) Minor Action - Medic 2 FP - Melee Ability Restores 5 HP to the target. Restores an additional +1 HP at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc INT. This can be used as if it were a self-targeting ability. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Alert (Requires Level 5 Support) (Requires Medic) Passive Effect - Medic Allows the medic to use any medic ability as if it could target each unique target within melee range of the medic. -- -- Shield (Requires Level 5 Monitor) (Requires Medic) Major Action - Medic 4 FP - Melee Ability Overcharges an already fully charged shield to an additional +5 SP over its default maximum. Overcharges an additional +1 SP at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc INT. This can be used as if it were a self-targeting ability. -- -- Stitches (Requires Level 5 Monitor) (Requires Medic) (Requires a medkit) Major Action - Medic 3 FP - Melee Ability Adds a buff to the target that restores 5 HP each turn. Restores an additional +1 HP at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc INT. This can be used as if it were a self-targeting ability. This effect lasts for 3 turns, this effect can be stacked. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Anti-Bomb (Requires Level 10 Support) (Requires Medic) Passive Effect - Medic Allows the medic to reconfigure explosives and grenades to provide healing to allies rather than deal damage to hostiles. The medic can combine a stimpak or shield regenerator with an explosive or grenade to create a Health, Shield, or Fatigue Anti-Bomb. The Anti-Bomb has the same range and splash radius as the explosive or grenade used to create it and provides the effects of the stimpak or shield regenerator used to any enemies hit by its splash radius upon explosion. -- -- Shield-Link (Requires Level 10 Monitor) (Requires Medic) Major Action - Medic 5 FP - Multi-Target Ability (15 Range) The monitor links the shields of two friendly targets together; requires both targets to be using the same shield type. The linked shields are treated as a single shield with a combined SP value, damage received by either of the linked targets is shared to the other. The shield-link can be broken at will by either of the shield-linked targets; this effect can be used as an interrupt. Only two targets may be shield-linked together at any one time. This can be used as if it were a self-targeting ability. This effect lasts until it is canceled or either the shield-link reaches 0 SP, this effect doesn't stack. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Hyper-Eject (Requires Level 15 Monitor) (Requires Medic) (Requires no Rapid-Fire) Passive Effect - Medic The medic may launch stimpaks up to a maximum of double the default range of their equipped weapon. -- -- Rapid-Fire (Requires Level 15 Monitor) (Requires Medic) (Requires no Hyper-Eject) Passive Effect - Medic The medic may launch up to two stimpaks as a single Action for each equipped weapon; multiple targets may be made for this effect. -- -- -- Category:Prophecy of the Fated Category:POTF Classes